Of Wing and Stone
by MI Trooper
Summary: Thought to have been dead, Elrond's eldest daughter returns. But will her and Elrond see eye to eye about a man named Elrohir? PLEASE R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings is property of J.R.R. Tolkien and in no way to I take credit for it.   
The Characters Alatariel and Elrohir are my own personal characters. This story also does not follow  
the plot line for the movies.   
Prologue:  
  
"Twa celebithil es thalion..."(1)   
The dark ranger sat atop horseback, gaze moving from the full moon to the   
rippling waters that surrounded Rivendell. The black steed snorted and   
pawed at the dirt, impatiently waiting for its rider to get bored of the   
sleeping elven city.   
Below, within the city boundaries, Lord Elrond looked up at the   
forested mountain slopes. The rider had appeared shortly after sundown   
and had remained there; perched on horseback, silently waiting... watching...  
He was tempted many-a-time to send forth mounted archers to run him off,   
but had seen no need when the figure refused to venture closer. As the   
sun broke over the hills, Elrond searched once more for the figure, but he   
was gone. Not to return until years later...  
(1) : "The silver moon is strong..." 


	2. A Long Forgotten Past

A Long Forgotten Past:  
Stone Raven stood proud against the fading light of the sun; the sound   
of ocean waves beating constantly at the rocky cliff. Over head, the   
last of the ravens flocked to their nests, preparing for the forthcoming   
night.   
"Ed'i'ear ar'e lena, Si idril karduva ap nim"(1) Elrohir spoke   
softly as he looked down upon the people of Stone Raven. Small campfires   
began to blaze as darkness enveloped the courtyard. Men and women gathered   
in conversation as children chased each other with laughter. Alatàriël   
paced the walkway that joined both the northern and western towers.   
"I can feel it now... The dark lord will come to lay claim upon   
my family's people." Elrohir placed his hands on her shoulders and turned   
her to face him.   
"The choice to stay is yours. These are mortals, Alatàriël. They   
are not your people. They are weak. They hunger for power and long life.   
Both of which you have. Go to Rivendell," He paused to search her eyes.   
"Go home..."  
"And leave these people for Sauron....I cannot." She turned to   
walk away, yet stopped for a moment. "Rivendell was my home once, a long   
time ago. But I have changed... I may be of the immortal race, but my   
heart will forever be human."  
(1) : "By the sea and the stars, they are doomed to die"  
***************************  
  
Alatàriël awoke suddenly expecting to see the walls of Stone Raven   
surrounding her. Instead, the dark leaves of the forest rustled, and small   
drops of rain slipped from their soft surfaces. Sitting up, she reached   
into her pack and rummaged through her remaining scraps of food. She was   
hungry. Had been so for days. Climbing to her feet she untied the horse's   
reins from the tree branch and mounted. If sleep would not claim her, perhaps   
she could gain a few miles before sunrise.   
"Elrohir," She softly spoke as the wind carried her words into darkness.  
"Nae saian lumme"(2) Giving the horse a nudge with her heals they left the   
safety of the tree line. Ahead of them the darkness seemed to stretch forth,   
consuming everything in its path. Patting Valandil on the neck she whispered   
an elvish saying for good fortune; for leaving the safety of the woods was a   
decision she regretted making. Already she could hear the distant sounds of   
dark creatures stirring. Coaxing the horse onward, she travelled in silence.   
Her sharp elven hearing picking up any sound that was carried on the breeze.   
(2) : "It has been too long"  
***************************  
  
The castle walls were guarded by any man who was willing to carry a   
sword. Less than a mile away Sauron's forces gathered in masses, screeching,   
howling, and thirsty for blood.  
"You must leave the castle, my lady." Alatàriël stood in front of the   
open window. Her father, the king of Stone Raven, had passed only a few short   
days before. The honour and the sanctity of the kingdom rested upon her shoulders.  
"I will not flee until my people have, themselves, left their posts and   
their wives and children have been taken from harms way." In the valley below,   
the great army of Sauron had begun to move.Alatàriël turned to the soldier.   
"And what of you? Will you desert your post before the victor has been decided?"   
An arrow flew through the window barely missing both Lord Elphin and Alatàriël.   
"There is no time for your games." He pushed her aside in time to receive   
the second arrow in the chest. He stumbled backwards then fell to the floor.   
His breath drained from him, as did his blood. And then he lay silent. His eyes   
still watching a battle they could no longer see.  
"Si idril karduva ap nim."(3) She wispered. "He was right."   
(3) : "They are doomed to die" 


End file.
